


Two Heads Are Better

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [38]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Raven and Wick try to help Monty and Jasper heal separately then together.</p>
<p>Summary: Mechanics may know how to take things apart and put things back together, and Raven is stellar at it, but sometimes even she knows it helps to have an engineer come up with a plan first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Heads Are Better

With a sigh, Raven flopped onto the bed beside Wick, curling into his side. 

“Please tell me your chat with Monty went better than mine with Jasper.”

“But I promised I’d never lie to you,” Wick said playfully.

Raven groaned, mushing her face into his shirt, which smelled of grease and pine. “I’m so tired of this. I get it, both sides. Monty doesn’t want to push him, and Jasper will never get over Maya’s death. I  _get_ it.”

The  _more than anyone_  went unspoken, and Wick’s arms tightened around her as the ghost of her first love and the way he died threatened to resurface. She tipped her head up at him and narrowed her eyes though, telling him she was okay.

“But if I have to watch either of them sit alone through another meal,” she continued, “I’m going to lock them in a closet together and ‘lose’ the key until they make up.”

“May not be the best idea you’ve ever had,” Wick chuckled, his smile fading as he pictured it. “It would probably hurt more than help.”

“I’m just so tired of it all, Wick,” Raven mumbled, burrowing into him further.

“We all are. Maybe just–give them some time, and they’ll come together on their own.” 

“I can’t wait that long. I need to  _do_  something, and soon.”

Wick laughed again, running a hand over her loosened ponytail. “As an engineer, I can assure you that you need a good, solid, well-designed plan before you start taking something apart and putting it back together.”

“Damn engineers.” 

“Damn mechanics,” he whispered, pressing a kiss her her temple.

They lay in the dark bedroom in silence for a while, Raven running her hand absently over his chest as they tried to puzzle out the best way to help their friends. They were probably the two smartest people in the camp; there had to be a solution that they could find to fix their friends’ broken relationship. 

“What if we team up?” Wick said softly, breaking the silence. 

“Like take on each one together?”

“Or both at once.”

“Woah, thinking big, Wick.”

“My specialty.”

She let out an amused snort. Still, it wasn’t a bad idea, and it actually was the only one they had at the moment. Considering, Raven drummed her fingers against his collarbone, glancing up at his expectant expression.

“Yeah. Let’s do it,” she whispered. 

Wick nodded, smiling at her. “Let’s do it.” 

Certainty settled inside Raven, nestling deep in her chest and slowing her pulse to a more even rhythm.

So, maybe there was something good to be said about having a plan, but she didn’t have to tell  _her_  damn engineer that.


End file.
